Tangling up with Mark and Roslyn
by Freedom's Gift
Summary: Dominique Diamond Thorn's OC!Mark and Roslyn are the children of Eugene and Rapunzel. 8 year old Roslyn gets her innocent brother into an adventure! Oh,how can they can explain this to their parents? Hiatus mode until a better plot is thought off XD
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time, in a kingdom where the sun would always brightly shine, lived 2 siblings or as I would call them: 'My children'. They were prince and princess of this castle which makes me the **ALMIGHTLY KING!** Sort of…..But not by blood…..

"Put that frying pan down"

"Nope"

"Put down that frying pan"

"A no is no a sister" Mark said putting the pan under his arms.

"If you just let the frying pans alone sometimes we could have at least enough food" Roslyn said to her brother as she crossed her arms. "Touché Roslyn but pans achieve self-defense and the importance of our cooking. But I always choose self-defense first. You never know what's out there" Mark said as he tapped the pan in his arms. Roslyn looked at him with narrowed eyes. "Oh like last week when that bunny came out….? Man, you should have seen your face" Roslyn said smiling at her brother. "ha,ha,ha! Yeah not funny…..Plus it came out of nowhere" Mark said.

From a far the siblings saw a woman talking to one of their kitchen servants. Mark squinted his eyes and saw his mom.

"MOM!" both of them screamed as they ran to their mother. They squeezed Rapunzel in a tight hug which almost made all of them fall. "Is this what you're looking for?" Rapunzel said lifting Mark's hand, showing the pan. "Yes ma'am" the servant said. "Mark may I take the pan from you?" Rapunzel kindly said to her son. "Yeah Mark. Give it to mom" Roslyn said looking at her little brother. Mark pouted and hugged his mother.

He tried to copy her sister's and father's famous smolder. Roslyn could laugh at how terribly he was doing it. "Honey, that's a cute smolder but please give back the pan" Rapunzel said slowly brushing Mark's hair. "Ha! It wasn't as good as mine" Roslyn said. Mark put the pan's handle at his mother's hand. "Well, prince Mark could take the small pan. No one really likes poached egg" the servant said. "What do you say Mark? It's just a few more years until your 10th birthday" Rapunzel said. "Fine" he said.

"Remind me again what is happening on his 10th birthday?" Roslyn said. "Mom is going to give me her supper ,awesome ,mega , smacking frying pan!" Mark said raising his hands. "Yes on your 10th birthday and or when you learn you don't need pans for defense" Rapunzel said. "It's just a pan" "Made of 12 inches of awesomeness!" Mark said. "Righttttt" Roslyn said. "Come with me to see Maximus" Mark said suddenly. Oh, how Roslyn hated that horse. Eugene said so: "the Maximus now is even worse than the Maximus then." "I hate that horse!" Roslyn shouted. "He's my favorite horse" Mark said teasing her sister. "Roslyn, Maximus is a sweet heart" Rapunzel said. "HE"S A DEMON!"

"Just go with me to town" Mark said dragging his sister. "Shoot, shoot, shoot" Roslyn said to herself. "Have fun kids" Rapunzel said waving at them. After they were gone she gave a sigh and slowly brushed her short brunette hair.

Roslyn could see the stable from afar. She looked at Mark and grabbed his pan. "HEY!" "you know little brother, your pan is for self-defense…..I see it as…A caution material" She said.

"Maxi!" Mark said running to his favorite horse. He slowly opened his palm to reveal an apple. Roslyn stayed beside her brother. Once Maximus caught sight of the girl, he glared at her. "Apologize! NOW! That's the princess you're glaring at" She said trying to show off her dress. Though it was a common dress she wore, it was beautifully made and was very expensive.

Mark started letting Maximus out of his stable. "woah , woah, woah! What do you think you're doing?" Roslyn said pointing the pan at the horse. "Ok…..I don't want to sound gay and all but…..You guys…..You're my sister and you're my favorite horse. So we have to get along a form a bond ok?" Mark said giving a childish smile.

"Sis, since you're older than me you ride Maximus for me" Mark said. "That's suicide" Roslyn said. Mark flashed his adorable green eyes and Roslyn flashed her smolder. Mom's bright emerald eyes vs. Dad's famous smolder. "Fine" Mother's eyes win. "Maximus, please cooperate with Roslyn. We can't attract attention. Remember the last time we attracted attention?" Mark said.

Roslyn gulped at what her brother said. "You wouldn't" she said. "Just to refresh your memory sister….It was you" Mark said looking at his sister with a sinister look.

Roslyn got on the horse….Sorry…..Maiximus. ( A/N: sorry….Roslyn is making write this story)and Mark followed his sister. Roslyn and Maximus had a 2 minute staring contest. "Um….Any time sooner guys" Mark said.

"Go!" Roslyn said. Everyone expected a steady walk or a calming gallop. But noooo. This was Maximus the second who Roslyn was riding. "Halt! Halt! I said HALT YOU FREAKIN HORSE!" Roslyn started screaming. Roslyn tried to glance at her brother's expression.

WHAT.

THE.

HECK.

Was the 3 words that ran through her head. Instead of the mild scared expression she had….Her brother was calm and smiling as the wind blew through his brunette hair. "Faster! Faster!" Mark said. " Mark! Mark! Mark!" She said trying to get her brother's attention. "What? Did you say something Roslyn?" Mark said as he snapped out of his day dream. " WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I'M GOING TO GO FASTER IF THIS HORSE IS TRYING TO KILL ME!" Roslyn shouted. Just to make sure her brother hears.

After that "joy-ride" with Maximus…..Roslyn and Mark finally reached town.

Mark, being the little boy he was, he ran ahead of his sister. Roslyn on the other hand….Well she was slowly getting down dizzy and trying to get hold of what was going home. "Land…..Sweet land" She said.

Mark was followed by Maximus. "How long has it been since we got back to town?"Mark said as he put his hand on Maximus "well if you ask me…..6 months" "That's half a year Roslyn!" Mark said. "That's reality little brother" Roslyn said as she put a hand on her brother's hair.

Roslyn looked around. Not much has changed in the town in the past 6 months. Ok….There's the flower shop. The bakery that baked the castle's bread. And then…..That shop! That's where all the supplies for the horses are bought. Roslyn looked at her brother and Maximus. 'I wish that supplies won't last for Maximus' She told herself. Something caught her eye. 'Crap' she said to herself.

"Hey Mark….Let's go home" She said as she shakes. Just one thing is on her mind. This was to: GET OUT OF TOWN. ... "Why? We just go here. You said so yourself, it's been 6 months since we've visited the town. Plus, do you want to experience going back on Maximus?" Mark said.

"Hey you!" 'Crap! They found me' Roslyn said to herself. "Aren't you that Roslyn girl" the voice called again. Roslyn slowly turned around. "H-h-hey guys…." She said as she nervously turned around to face the terror. "Roslyn…..Who are those guys?" Mark said tugging Roslyn's dress. "Mark…..Meet George and Henry…..Their twins…..They're my…..Um…Friends?" She said unsure what to call them.

In reality…..Roslyn set up those guys to a little 'game'. Well she…..She cheated. The result?... Not so good. In the end they found out she cheated and chased her around the kingdom. Well at least no one was there to report it to her parents. ^_^ She was just lucky because this month….Her parents were required to have a vacation and decided to spend it with them, siblings.

"When are you going to pay up? We know your gig." George said. " You guys still remembered that? That was 3 months ago" Roslyn said giving a nervous laugh. "You said the last time we were here was 6 months ago. How can that be?" Mark asked innocently. "What you don't know is that your sister sneaks out and plays tricks on guys here! And one thing's for sure Ros-ly-n, We are not going to forget what you took from us" Henry said. "Riiiiiight" Roslyn said. She started playing with her fingers (A/N: if you don't know what I mean, it's the thing Hinata does with her fingers when she's shy)

" What are you going to do now princess Roslyn?" George asked. Roslyn lifted one finger as if signifying she had an answer. Mark held tightly to the ropes ( or whatever you call them) attached to Maximus. After Roslyn did this, she held her brothers hand and….. "RUN!" She said and took off.

To be continued…

Well thanks for reading. As you know in my previous account I made the chapter 1 longer. BTW

These are Dominique Diamond Thorn's OC. Hope you visit her account.


	2. RUN!

So where were we? ….Oh yeah…

"RUN!" Roslyn screamed as she pulled her brother. Mark accidentally let go off Maximus's ropes, letting the horse go. Mark stumbled as his sister pulled his with speed. Maximus stayed faithful to his master (who is by the way Mark and not Roslyn because Maximus and Roslyn despise each other) and ran beside Mark and Roslyn.

Roslyn saw this and grabbed her brother's waist. "What the-""ally-yup!" Roslyn said as she threw her brother just to be caught at the back of Maximus. "Mark grabbed hold of Maximus and try to keep him steady" Roslyn screamed as ran alongside her brother. Mark nodded at his sister's orders. Mark never rode a horse but he tried his best.

Once Mark got Maximus in a steady phase Roslyn jumped on and took over. "Cooperate Max if you care about Mark" She said as she tugged on the horse's ropes. Mark grabbed tight of his sister as they speed through town.

"Roslyn! What did you take from them?" Mark screamed. "That doesn't matter right now does it Mark?" Roslyn said trying to avoid the topic and focus on escaping. "WHAT DID YOU TAKE?" Mark screamed louder. "OK! I took their mother's necklace which was worth $1000 from them and bet my …." Roslyn stayed silent. "Your what?" "My family crest necklace "Roslyn screamed trying to avoid her brother's gaze. Do you know how embarrassing it is to let your younger sibling knock some sense into you? Here it comes. Roslyn you for sure she was going to be scolded by her younger brother. "YOU WHAT? Do you know how long did it take to make that? Do you know how much it cost for each family member? It was made out of solid gold and used orange and blue diamonds! Do you know how rare those stones are?" Mark scolded. "Sorry" was all Roslyn could say to her brother. 'There goes my pride'

"Come back here!" Henry screamed as he almost grabbed hold of Maximus' tail. "That's my favorite horse!" was all Mark could say. "Faster!" Roslyn screamed and Maximus ran faster. They turned to get to the next corner.

A chef was doing the dishes just to start his first official day of his new restaurant. He separated the utensils to avoid clutter. Pots on one shelf, dished in the bottom left and on the top was fine silver wear. He needed to build more shelves but since he didn't have time he left the pans on the windowsill. Windowsill? Pans? Bad idea.

Mark kept looking at the back. "They're catching up Roslyn! They're catching up!" Mark said annoying his sister. "I'm busy with your horse here" Roslyn screamed at her brother. "Don't you have that pan with you? For once it could come in handy besides the fact it always hits me several times" Roslyn said. "I dropped it when we started running" Mark explained. "HEADS UP!" George screamed as he threw a spear-like object. "Dude seriously?" Roslyn said looking back. "Do something Roslyn!" Mark said again.

Roslyn looked around and saw a new opening restaurant. "Mark…heads up " She calmly said. Mark jolted his head away from his sister's dress. "he,he,he" Mark laughed at his sister's idea. "On three Mark. 1…2…"Roslyn counted as she approached the restaurant. **"3!" **Mark screamed as he reached for a pan. He grabbed a medium sized one. "What the?" the chef said as he looked out." Sorry! We need this. We'll give you a new one" Mark screamed. "No problem prince Mark" was all the chef said.

"Mark watch our back ok?" Roslyn said and focused her attention on the road. Mark gulped. 'Our safety and success of our escape kind of depends on me' He said to himself as he firmly held the pan. "Come back here you little-"Henry said about to get to them. Mark closed his eyes and whacked Henry as hard as he can. Afraid of the result, Mark opened his eyes slowly and saw Henry with a bloody nose. "Sorry" he said and held his sister again.

"There is a short-cut to the castle just near the gate" Roslyn said to her brother. "Just get us out of this mess!" Mark said as he pressed his face on his sister's dress. Henry and George were on their tail. Since Mark wasn't looking, they were behind them and pulled Maximus' leg. The siblings fell off and Roslyn looked at their back and saw them. She grabbed Mark by the hand and tried to run.

As she tried to stand up, she intently fell on Mark. "What your problem sis?" Mark said trying to pull her up. "Stupid twins! I can't walk" she said limping.

"Come back here!" George screamed as he was about to run out of the castle's gate. Luckily, Maximus blocked the way before they could make it. "Thanks Maximus" Mark whispered as he tried to help Roslyn walk.

"There" Mark said setting Roslyn at the forest ground. Roslyn gave a laugh. "Sorry". "Next time….. Think before you do anything stupid" Mark said as he fell to the ground patting. Roslyn looked around. "How did we get so far Mark?" she asked. "You almost gave me a heart attack! I ran so fast I didn't care how far we'd get from those weirdos" Mark scolded.

Roslyn laughed at her brother. She jolted her head up and saw the setting sun. "Do you think mom and dad will notice?" Roslyn asked Mark. "Probably…..How are we going to explain this? I don't know where in the world are we" Mark said. "Well…..Pick a camping place and let your sister handle you" Roslyn said pointing at herself. "Right now I'm going to take care of you" Mark said glaring at his sister. "Well I can to the minor stop like cooking" Roslyn said giving a nervous smile. "Oh! Oh! I want to look for a camping spot!" Mark said. "Knock yourself out" Roslyn said.

FEW MINUTES LATER….

"God! Will you pick a spot already?" Roslyn said growing impatient at her place. "Sister….." Mark said calling her. Mark usually calls Roslyn sis or Roslyn but when he calls her sister it might be something serious or maybe not. Roslyn stood up and tried to walk. 'What?" she asked as she tried to look for Mark. "I think I found a spot" Mark said tugging her dress.

Mark was in complete awe in what he saw. It felt like it was too good to me true. Even if Rapunzel and Eugene always tell him they love him very much, Mark always feels his parents never talk about their past. Like, how they met, what happened during their childhood and stuff like that would be kept secret.

They started at the tree. It was located near the lake with a log, perfect for sitting. On the tree bark engraved were words that turned their world semi-upside-down.

**EUGENE + RAPUNZEL FOREVER**

It was the place where Eugene and Rapunzel stayed to rest after running away from the Snuggly Duckling. Where Rapunzel revealed her secret about her hair. Where Eugene told Rapuzel about his past. Where Mother Gothel tried to bring Rapunzel back and take her away from Eugene. Where Rapunzel realized she was in love with Eugene ___Fitzherbert. Technically without this place, Mark and Roslyn may or may not exist in this world._

_ "__Do you think mom and dad were here?" _

_ "__Yup"_

_"__What makes you say that?" _

_ "__It says Eugene and Rapunzel. It's got to be mom and dad"_

_ "__Someone could have been passing by and wrote mom and dad's name"_

_ "__They must be a fan" _

"That's why there's such thing as fanfiction" Mark last said.

"Do you want to camp here or not?" Roslyn asked. "YES!" Mark just screamed as he pulled his sister down to sit at the log.

Roslyn set up the fire by the campsite and little by little, she collected firewood. For the first time in his life ( A/N: Well probably) Mark went off to go fishing for his sister. At first we was excited but once didn't catch anything in the last hour, he got annoyed.

"Stupid fish. Stupid fishing pole. Stupid Roslyn. Stupid twins." Mark grumbled as he made his way back into camp. Rapunzel would have told him to watch who he's cursing because this includes his sister. 'Mom…..' Mark told himself. Yes, Mark is a mama's boy (A/N: sort of) and he missed his mom more than ever.

Out of the blue Mark started sobbing and soon after sobbing, he started singing.

" Flower, gleam and glow

Let your power shine

Make the clock reverse

Bring back what once was mine

Heal what has been hurt

Change the Fates' design

Save what has been lost

Bring back what once was mine

What once was mine "

From a far corner something started glowing. Mark started in awe. 'Why is that?' he asked himself. Curiosity ran through him and he started following the bright light as he tried to wipe his tears. When he found there was very interesting. He's never seen anything so beautiful in his life. What he considered beautiful in his life before was the lanterns that flew on his parent's wedding anniversary. He was always watching the lanterns with his family in a gondola, which his father specially prepares for them all. 2 words to describe this thing would be : beautiful thing.

"Roslyn! Roslyn!" Mark said as he scurried back to his sister. Roslyn could hear her brother's calls for her. "What?" Roslyn asked. "I need a vase, a jug, a bowl. Something I can hold water with" Mark said. "Check my satchel" Roslyn said. Mark grabbed her satchel and found a jug of water. . "I want to show you something but first let me borrow this" Mark said as he took off, without another word from his sister. Mark re-traced his steps. He carefully made his way back to the place he saw that beautiful light.

He found it! He slowly made his way to the pit where the "thing" was. He was careful not to startle anyone who might me in the way. "Um…..Is anybody there?"

TO BE CONTINUED….. What do you think is that thing Mark found? A girl? Maximus? TREASURE? Read and find out…. So…..These are Elizabeth Ashlynn Glass's OCs


End file.
